


dance

by niigaki



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigaki/pseuds/niigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>segala kecemasan yang melingkupi hatinya terasa menyesakkan; minho-centric; drabble-ish; plotless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance

Ketika ia melukai dirinya sendiri akibat kecerobohan saat syuting Dream Team, Minho tak memikirkan betapa sakit kakinya. Walau nyeri yang melanda kakinya hampir tak tertahankan (hingga ia tak mampu bergerak dan hanya kaku terdiam menunggu pertolongan), ada hal yang lebih penting daripada rasa sakit itu. Ada hal yang mengusik hatinya.

Bagaimana jika cedera ini--sakit yang ia rasa ini--membuatnya tak dapat menari? Ia tak bisa tampil saat comeback SHINee--comeback yang telah disiapkan selama berminggu-minggu. Hasil kerja kerasnya--dan juga kerja keras keempat anggota lainnya--akan sia-sia.

Bagaimana jika lebih parah lagi? Ia tak bisa sembuh total? Bagaimana jika ia divonis tak bisa menari lagi? SME pasti tak membutuhkannya jika ia tak dapat menari.

Segala kecemasan yang melingkupi hatinya terasa menyesakkan. Ia tak dapat membayangkan akan bagaimana jadinya jika ia digantikan oleh orang lain. SHINee akan tetap bersinar, sementara dirinya ditinggalkan di kegelapan.

Ketika Eunhyuk menghampiri dirinya, Minho sekuat tenaga berdoa, **_Oh Tuhan, kumohon, jangan ambil kebahagiaanku bersama mereka._**


End file.
